


what could've happened?

by AliceTomikas



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, Gen, Mentions of Amenadiel and Maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceTomikas/pseuds/AliceTomikas
Summary: What if the other demons didn't come in 4x10, letting Chloe say "I love you sooner." and not having Lucifer leave for hell.Small drabble I wrote just now.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	what could've happened?

“I wasn’t afraid of you; I was afraid of losing you.” 

He didn’t understand, all this time, he was trying. To give her space, to give her time, she had just tried to poison him after all.  
Yet when he looked in her eyes, all he saw was vulnerability, sadness, and sincerity.

“That all this will take over.” She continued, voice almost breaking. “You’ll forget about this place.” She hesitated slightly. “And that you’d forget about me.” 

“Lucifer.” She breathed as tears welled up in her deep blue eyes. “I love you.” 

“Really?” He whispered, confusion evident in his voice. 

“I do, I really do. I am so sorry for what I did.” A few tears escaped her eyes, falling down her rosy cheeks as she took a breath, trying to keep herself together. “I- I understand if that’s not what you want to hear but I couldn’t hide it any longer.”

He glanced back at Maze and Amenadiel who had just watched the whole interaction unfold, and glared at them as if to say, take Dromos away for now, I’ll deal with him later.

Lucifer took a tentative step towards Chloe before quickly bundling her shaking form in his large frame as she completely broke down in his soft embrace.

“I am so sorry.” She sobbed. “I don’t know why I did it, and I would take it all back if I could, but I can’t and I will never stop apologising because it was horrible.” She more hyperventilated than sobbed but still, each cry and wail was too painful for Lucifer to hear, making his heart clench at her suffering.  
Lucifer softly stroked the dirty blonde hair at the back of her hair as he gently shushed her. It took a while, but eventually she calmed down, clinging onto Lucifer like an anchor. 

Lucifer had to pull her softly but firmly away from him, scanning over her quickly. Her eyes were puffy and red from the tears, her gaze averted from his. He slowly took her chin between his thumb and index finger, gently moving her head and eyes up to greet his.

“Hey.” He prodded gently. 

She looked up at him, swallowing deeply as if ready for the rejection. 

“I- I love you too.” He whispered before leaning down to bring his lips to capture hers in a sweet, soft kiss. 

Lucifer felt as Chloe smiled into the kiss, before pulling back to yawn as she rested her forehead on his chest

“Tired?”

She hummed in the affirmative, yawning once again before ending it in a small giggle. Oh, how he loved her laugh, the sweet noises that came from her when he said something funny, or the way she would roll her dazzling blue orbs when he retorted to something. He was just completely in love with her.

He shyly reached down to grab her hand intertwining her fingers with his, bring her hand up to his mouth to kiss the back of her hand gently. 

“Would you like to head over to the penthouse?” 

She nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder as her eyes drooped. 

He chuckled softly, reveling in the warmth she brought when she was near him, and he couldn’t seem to get enough. 

They bundled themselves into his car, arms still intertwined over the control board, looking at over at each other a few times and flustering when the other one noticed.

When they entered the penthouse, Chloe sauntered over to the couch, practically collapsing on it with a heavy sigh. She took her shoes off before lifting her feet on the couch, tucking her knees to her chest, curling into a small ball. 

Lucifer strode over to her after taking off his jacket.

“Are you alright detective?”

She looked up at him and sighed, “Yeah, I’m just really tired but I can’t stop thinking about everything that happened today.” 

He sat down beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders, bringing her close. 

“Wait, Lucifer I have a question.”

“By all means, go ahead.” 

“What are we?”

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“Well, we’re partners at work, but could it be something more?”

“I would like to try.” He said softly. “O-Only if you’re willing too of course.” 

“I would love too.” 

She slowly leaned up, doing the thing she wants to do every day, kiss him senseless and remind him how much she loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! All mistakes are mine!


End file.
